1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a frame for a vehicle, which frame comprises at least two longitudinal members of composite material, at least one axle supported by suspension members, and a connection device connecting each suspension member to a longitudinal member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vehicle disclosed concerns a drawn vehicle as well as a self-driving vehicle, both with at least one axle on both ends as with at least one axle on the rear end only.
In particular, the invention concerns, however not exclusively, a trailer with one or more axles on the rear end.
With such frames, the longitudinal members are made of metal, usually steel.
Longitudinal members of steel are relatively heavy, as a result of which also the frame is relatively heavy.
That is why frames with longitudinal members made of aluminum are already used. They are lighter but relatively expensive. In order to offer the same bending strength and torsional strength as steel, aluminum struts must have a larger section.
Recently, frames with longitudinal members of composite material--i.e. synthetic material reinforced with fibres have been experimented.
Such frame is disclosed in the article of GERALD L. MAY: "Composite truck frame rails tested" in AUTOMOTIVE ENGINEERING, vol. 87, no. 11, November 1979, pages 77-79.